Just Another One Of Them Days
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Yeah! This is the future for Isabella and Derek for Shy Love! Which I am currently shutting down. I need to fix the chapters and make them focused. I am on chapter 17 right now! So no need to leave torches, KNIVES, and guns, etc. my way. It's not gonna be long!


Derek was _pissed_. His coworkers decided to make a big argument, and threw a damn _stapler_ at his computer. Normally, he wouldn't have been bothered, seeing as Boyd and Scott were always fighting. But this time was different. He happened to be typing up a very important document for his boss, and just as he was getting ready to save and print, something flew into the front of his computer.

The office went quiet as Derek shouted a string of profanity. It took all he had not to kill The two idiots that caused this problem. So he had to work over his lunch break to retype the paper. It was after closing time once he got done. This time, he made sure to save his work after every paragraph.

When he got in his Chevy Camaro, he checked his phone to see a text asking him to go pick up his uncle's prescription. Starting his car, he took a deep breath trying to keep calm. Trying to find a space for his car in the Walmart parking lot is near impossible. After deciding for one in the way back. The line for the medicine counter is longer than the lines for shopping.

After an hour of waiting, dealing with the flirty worker, he got his uncle's prescription, and on his way out, a woman was trying to sale a cute, little grey and white pomsky. The woman looked up at him with big, pleading eyes,"please, Sir. Take him. I don't have enough money to do take care of him." Derek sighed,"alright, Ma'am." After getting the whole,"what you need to care for him" thing done, he went to Deaton to make sure it was healthy, and clean.

"Since when were you interested in dogs?" The vet asked. "Since the lady who gave him to me begged." He said bluntly honest. The green eyed man scowled as he realized he _still_ needed to get the prescription to the person who needed it, and then he needed to get to his home. The vet laughed as the the little dog started wagging his tail joyously and barking up at him. The dog licked his face as he picked him up. "Woah, boy. What are you gonna name him?" "I don't know. Maybe Emmet?" The dog barked once in approval. Dr. Deaton smirked,"seems like he loves the name."

"Yeah." Despite his day, Derek gave a small smirk himself. Derek picked up the dog, and saw the sun setting with beautiful colors of orange, pink, and purple. He drove his way to the familiar pathway to the woods. As soon as he opened the door, he was bombarded with a huge,"Uncle Derek!" In all of the stress of the day, he forgot all about his nephews and neices coming over.

He stumbled his way in,"hey, kiddos." He said. Still in deep shock. His sister through her arms around him in a huge hug,"my big brother is getting so old." He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips,"yeah. This is the same thing you told me for graduation. She shrugged,"so? Do you have his medicine?" He nodded and held 'em out. "Thanks, Bro."

Derek spent the next half hour, hugging family and talking. The next hour or two was spent on Derek, which he hated. Everyone that meant something to him was mingling with him except one. That one person that means just as much as his family.

After wishing everyone a good night, the dark haired male picked up the pomsky and left. Driving to his home was hard since some drunk idiot decided to stop in the middle of the road and get hit. Derek groaned as he saw the huge line of cars in front of him. "Damn it!" He cursed. The policeman slowly directed traffic

Getting home at eleven o'clock was mot in his game plan for the day, but, he can't control the day. Setting down Emmet, what he saw broke his heart. On the table were to melted candles, with wax drying down the sides. A room temp bottle of wine on the table. In the sink was two wine glasses with lipstick stains on the rim. In the microwave covered with plastic wrap, was meal of baked chicken, green beans, and mashed patatos. Derek's favorite.

The broken heart in his chest was nothing compared to the tiny peices that it turned into when he saw what was in the living room. His inner wolf whimpered at the thought of making his mate like this. On the couch wrapped in covers was a curvy body, with honey brown hair and blonde highlights. Pink, big lips covered in lipgloss and beautiful, creamy mixed skin glowing with the light from the moon.

On the TV was a movie he remembered her telling him that it was her favorite. A Walk To Remember. Derek frowned as he saw fresh tear marks on her skin. They wouldn't be a shocker, but, it was. The part that _always_ makes her cry wasn't on yet. _He_ made her cry. Because he was late and ruined her plans. He wiped the salty water away and wiped her hair off her face, allowing him to see her stunning face. The engagement ring on her left ring finger making him softly.

Derek picked his fiancée up bridal style and carried her to _their_ bed. After Derek took the covers off her body, what he saw made him freeze. Underneath the covers she wore her sivler silk bathrobe. He could see the black lacy lingerie through the thin material. He fought back his urge to wake her up and jump her, but instead he, tucked her under the covers.

He kissed her forehead and went to take a shower. When he opened the door, he smelt a dose od faint arousal. _Her arousal_. He bit back that urge, anger, and sadness, and continued his way inside. After jerking off to that smell, he came and left the warm water. He put on a pair of boxers and slid under the covers. He kissed her forhead and wrapped a multi-meaning arm around her waist. She hmed sleepily,"you're late again." Then she snuggled closer to him. Her grunted annoyed,"yeah, I know, Isabella."

* * *

**Who liked it? Who hated it? Yeah! This is the future for Isabella and Derek for Shy Love! Which I am currently shutting down. I need to fix the chapters and make them focused. I am on chapter 17 right now! So no need to leave torches, KNIVES, and guns, etc. my way. It's not gonna be long!**


End file.
